


A not so Quiet Life

by mojabaka



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojabaka/pseuds/mojabaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romantic relationship between Quiet and an IT-expert working for Diamond Dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new beginning ( Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quiet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet/gifts).



> Hi there,
> 
> this is my first attempt to write something like this. I never wrote a story or such things, only papers for school and university, so please don´t expect some expert writing. Also English isn´t my first language so there will most certainly be some grammatical and orthographic mistakes, but I´m an advanced speaker (at least it says so on my diploma) so I think it will be just enough, but please point out every mistake I make. 
> 
> Reading all the Quiet/Venom fanfics on this site has inspired me to write my own fanfic about Quiet. I chose not to make Snake a main character because he´s the main character in the game and 99% of Metal Gear fanfics are about him (logically). I also chose some random worker on mother base who won´t be named as my main character. He will be loosely based on myself and my feelings towards Quiet. Snake, Ocelot, Kaz and other characters will of course appear and they will be a vital part of the story. I will try to keep a balance between love/romance and action. I hope you enjoy reading my story and I would be happy if you would leave some constructive criticism in the comments so I could improve in every chapter.
> 
> PS: Thoughts will be bolded.  
> PPS: Like I said, it's my first fanfic, so I'm mainly doing this for myself, but I hope that at least some of you will enjoy it too.

# Chapter 1: A new beginning ( Prologue)

He looked through the window of his new office, which was also his new home. **Finally a new beginning, a place without politics, nationality and without the idiots back at home. I can work and live in peace here.**  
He arrived just yesterday at this base and was pretty impressed when he was introduced to a man called Revolver Ocelot. He would never have thought that his first job interview would be with a man like this, especially considering the fact that he´s an IT-Technician.

  
He was already pretty nervous, working for Big Boss would be an honor. He wasn´t a soldier, but even he heard all the unbelievable stories about this legendary man and he heard only the best about the working conditions and the payment. Of course there was no way to just apply for a job at mother base, the Boss wouldn´t only employ the most skilled staff in the world, but also staff which could be trusted. Snake has a pretty high standard, which is understandable. He was lucky that an old friend of his was a high rank soldier for the Diamond Dogs and he suggested him to Ocelot. Originally he didn´t want to send a job request, but his friend insisted, so he did it in the end. He thought that they aren´t going to consider him anyway. His friend has apparently more influence than he thought.

And now he was sitting here, somewhere in the middle of the Seychelles, while this man looked deeply into his eyes. He just stared at him for a few seconds, what felt like an eternity to him, then he finally spoke:

  
"How was your flight kid?"

 

“Good sir.” he answered.

  
“Not quite a talkative type, are you?” Ocelot asked while smiling and looking into his files.

“I´m sorry sir, it´s just that I´m really nervous and to be honest I didn´t expect someone like you to interview me.”

Ocelot raised an eyebrow, “Someone like me? What is that supposed to mean?”

  
**Fuck! Why am I so stupid? Every time I have a chance I fuck it up because I can´t choose my words correctly.**

  
As if he read his mind, Ocelot said: “Don´t be nervous you didn´t say anything wrong and you surely didn´t offend me. Just be honest and tell me what you mean by that.”

  
“Well I´m applying for a job as IT-Technician and you look more like someone who interviews soldiers. To be honest I first thought that this was a mistake and I entered the wrong interview room, but then I saw that you already prepared all of my files and my resume. Also that look in your eyes… something tells me that you know more about IT and people than I firstly thought.”

  
Ocelot smiled, “See? I knew that you´re an intelligent guy. Yes I have read your resume, all the papers and the diplomas you got from your university. I must say you´re pretty good, but this doesn´t qualify you for any position here. There are thousands of guys like you out there. Tell me why should we hire YOU and no one else?”

  
“I don´t know sir. I thought that you won´t even consider me, but it looks like my old friend has a lot of influence over here.”

  
“Oh, you mean captain Gerhart? Yes his word means a much out here. He proved himself in various situations and battles. That´s why he ranked up pretty quickly. How do you even know each other actually? He is at least 10 years older than you and he´s German. Your name is far from being German.” Ocelot seemed curious.”

  
“I thought that nationalities don´t matter here.” he said with a smile on his face.

  
“Oh, believe me they don´t matter, or at least not as much as in other organizations like this one. But, as you might understand, I need to know who I´m employing and why he suggested you.”

  
“Well, it´s actually not that complicated. I was born in Germany and he was our neighbor, when I was a kid he used to babysit me. We both grew up he went to the military academy, while I was still in elementary school. I didn´t see him many times since then, because I went to Croatia to finish my education and he was serving in the German army and after that he went to work for your organization. Last time I saw him I was like 12 or 13 and he was probably about 25. I don´t know if we would even recognize each other, but he always wrote me letters and told me everything about the Boss and this organization.”

  
“Everything?” Ocelot asked with a cold look and voice.

  
“Are you playing me? By now you should know this man better than I do. He would never tell anything that could jeopardize this operation. I didn´t mean it that way. Like always I chose the wrong words. Let´s say that he told me how you guys work and what you are trying to achieve. A military without borders and soldiers who aren´t fighting for a banner, for a nation, for a government. They fight because they are needed and want to prevent a nuclear war between the USA and the Soviets. And this is the reason I decided to listen to him and apply for a job here. I want to be a part of the organization which will fight nuclear warfare and save this planet. I will take any job you offer to me, it´s an honor to work for the legendary Big Boss, to fight this political and human disaster.”

  
Ocelot nodded. “I think you got it kid. You will start tomorrow at the Intel Team as server manager.”

  
He was surprised. **He´s not going to ask anything about my skills for this job? He will just put me in there to manage the servers?**

  
And as if he read his mind, Ocelot replied: „Don’t worry, I will tell someone to show you around and explain everything. I know that you have all the skills required for this task. You will do fine.”

  
“Thank you sir! I will do my best not to disappoint you.”

  
“I know you will. Now go, follow this man here, he will show you the way to your room. If you need anything just ask him. He will be in front of your room all night. But it´s just for your first night, don´t get used to it. If there is something wrong tell him now because after that it will be hard to reach someone who´s in charge.”

  
“Thank you I don´t think there will be anything wrong with my room you can send him away he doesn´t have to stay up all night just because of me.”

  
“But he will, it´s his job. Thank me later.”

  
He left the interview room and followed the soldier to his new room on the Intel Team platform.  
It was a small room with a bed, desk, a bathroom and a small window above the desk. **Well it´s not a luxury but that´s more than enough for me. Why was Ocelot hinting that there would be something wrong?**

  
He didn´t know the answer, but he was glad that he got the job and that Ocelot gave him the chance to start a new and quiet life on this base, away from all the bullshit he had to face back at home. Little did he know that his life would become even more complicated than ever before.


	2. Systematic elimination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I can post the second chapter. I´m sorry it took so long, but there is a lot of shit going on right now and I don´t have time to write a lot. The chapter was ready a few days ago, but I hesitated to upload it for two reasons. The first being that I planned to write a longer chapter (twice as long as it turned out), but I realized that there is no way I would make it. The second reason is that I had no time to even check it, actually a friend of mine checked everything and suggested some changes. So I want to thank him for that. With that being said I think that everything is fine now and I have the guts to finally post it. In about 4 weeks I should have more freetime available, so then I will try to post a chapter every week.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story so far, even if my writing isn´t too strong.

# Chapter 2: Systematic elimination

He was standing in the middle of this outpost talking to the new guy, who arrived just yesterday. The new guy wasn´t exactly thrilled that he was stationed in Afghanistan.

  
“Look soldier, I know that you aren´t happy about having to serve your military service 3000 kilometers away from your home and family , but keep in mind that you are fighting for Rodina-Mat and comrade Chernenko. This whole operation here is bigger than you and your private life.”

  
“I know officer and I will do my best to serve this country, but I didn´t expect that they would send me here in my first year.”

  
His officer nodded and opened his mouth in order to reply something, but he didn't have the chance to do so. Something hit him from behind right into the head. It pierced his skull and he was dead before he even touched the ground. The young soldier just stood there without moving a muscle, not yet realizing what just happened. It seemed like everything was in slow-motion and it didn´t even feel real. He was just looking down to his officer who was laying on the ground covered in his own blood, facing the ground just a few meters in front of his feet. By the time he realized why this happened it was already too late, a second shot struck him directly between the eyes. The soldier on the watchtower was just looking in his direction and noticed that there were two men lying on the ground, one of them being their officer.

  
“Sound the alarm there is a sniper here!” he shouted.

  
The alarm was immediately set off and the whole outpost was alerted. Everyone took cover and was looking for the muzzle flash. The soldier climbed down from the watchtower and took cover behind some barrels. A few moments later he heard a weird sound behind him. It sounded like someone was running very fast, closing in to his destination, but he didn´t see anyone. The last thing he saw was the dust and sand which whirled before him, before a knife, which he didn´t even see, cut his throat. There were only a dozen guards left, nine of which the enemy sniper killed in under a minute. The remaining three guards couldn´t make out the snipers position and were starting to panic.

  
“What the fuck is this? Are we getting attacked by a ghost?” one of them asked in fear.

  
“Bullshit, there is no such thing as a ghost. This is just a damn good sniper, probably even more than one. Let´s just get to the truck and drive away from this shit.”

  
“Are you crazy? That´s desertion. Do you know what the penalty for desertion is?”

  
“Yes, I do, but we´ve got only two options. We stay here and get shot by this sniper, or we try to get the fuck out. If we´re lucky they won´t catch us, we survive and look for a new job, if we´re not they catch and execute us. But if we stay here we are most certainly dead.”

  
“But even if we make it, what are we going to do afterwards? We would need to get new identities and how are you going to do that in the middle of the Afghan desert? And where are you going to find a job?”

  
“Rumors say that Big Boss, the legend himself, is operating in this area. If we can proof that we´re loyal and top-quality soldiers he will recruit us.”

  
“Rumors? Are you fucking kidding me? I´m not risking my life and reputation in the army for some rumors. Even if it´s true how the fuck do you know that he will recruit us? Maybe he´s the one attacking us right now.”

  
“Well if you want you can stay here and find out who´s attacking us, I certainly won´t.”

  
He gave the other soldier a signal and they slowly moved towards the truck that was parked about 200 meters away from them.

  
“Wait! You are right. I don´t want to die alone in this outpost. I´m coming with you.” said the third soldier.

  
All three together now carefully made their way to the truck.

  
“Just a few meters left come on boys.” one of them whispered.

  
At this very moment something landed between them and the truck. They didn´t see what it was but they heard the noise of the impact and saw the sand flying up into the air right in front of their eyes. As the sand began to clear they were starting to see what actually landed between them and their only possibility to escape. It was a half-naked woman, the only thing she was wearing was a bikini and military boots. The three soldiers were stunned and couldn´t move.

  
**“How did she show up so quickly? And from where? This is physically impossible, she can´t be human.”** one of them thought.

  
The mysterious woman just stood there for a few seconds looking at them, she then pulled out a pistol and quickly shot the first guy right in the head. He didn´t even see it coming and thus couldn´t react. One of the two remaining Soviet soldiers tried to pull out his AK-47, but before he could even take aim she fired another bullet from her pistol. The remaining soldier was just looking at her in disbelieve and was slowly backing away without taking his eyes off her. She pulled out her knife and approached him slowly. Once she reached him, she grabbed him by his neck and raised her knife above his head in order to stab him.

  
“No, please don´t…” he croaked.

  
She ignored his supplication and just stabbed him in the throat.

 

Quiet looked down to the man she killed a few seconds ago.

  
**” Damn he was still a kid. ”**

  
She pulled out a small notebook that Skull Face gave her. It was filled with names of high ranked Soviet soldiers she had to kill for him. She hated this job, killing people for no obvious reason was never an easy thing and Skull Face didn´t want to tell her what all of this was about. He told her not to leave any witnesses and to kill everybody in range of the targets. She had no other choice but to except this mission, even if it didn't fit with her moral notions. Disappointing him once left no room for more errors, or for rejecting one of his orders. She surely didn´t enjoy killing innocent people for no good reason, but she had to do this dirty work in order to gain his trust back.

  
**“Why does he withhold the reason for this mission? Why does he want this men to die? Isn´t Cipher working together with the Soviets”?**

  
So many questions, but no answers. Being from Russia certainly didn’t help things either. She grew up there and also served in the so called Red Army before joining Cipher. Killing her compatriots and former comrades wasn´t easy for her. It would have been easier a few months ago while they used soldiers from Western Asia, especially Kazakhstan. Now they use mostly Russian soldiers. The most unfavorable situations were the ones where she had to kill young and ambitious soldiers. Like today. That guy probably wasn´t even of full age. The fact that she just killed him was bothering her. A few years ago she was just like him, young, full of beans, naive and determined to show everybody what she´s got. Being a woman in the Soviet Army surely didn´t help her chances to advance. She thought that she showed them several times what she´s capable of, but it seemed that they ignored her every time. Her comrades were rising through the ranks, while she remained an Efreitor, although she had the best results in her unit. One day she decided that it was enough. She didn´t want to endure this discrimination any longer. Therefore she left the army and joined Cipher. They recognized and valued her skills. She was the fastest to reach an elite rank in the XOF unit.

 

She sighed.

  
**“I hope that I won't meet more soldiers who are that young. At least they should have the possibility of a better future than me. And all this just because I fucked up one mission. Just because of him, The Boss! I will take revenge on you! Sooner or later I will get you and you will pay for what you did to me. Well, I don´t have time to think about the past. I must find a place to camp for the night. There should be a cave around here somewhere. “**

A few minutes later she found a cave that was good enough to spend the night in. She lit a fire and tried to get some sleep, but nightmares kept haunting her. She dreamt about the first mission she ever failed, the night when she met Big Boss, the night he humiliated her. She almost burned to death because of him and was lucky to even be alive. Now she can´t live a normal life anymore. She can´t eat, drink, breathe, swim, nor speak English. On top of everything she is forced to wear this embarrassing piece of clothing. He destroyed her life and he will pay for it. The dream continued with her meeting Big Boss in the desert. They battled each other for hours, before she finally managed to pin him down. After a long and debilitating fight she managed to beat him. He was laying on the ground looking up to her, begging her to spare his life. She just gave him a devilish grin and got ready to fire her weapon. Suddenly she couldn´t move her fingers anymore and she could literally feel her energy disappearing. She felt sick, everything surrounding her began to spin and she thought her head would explode. Her gun fell out of her hand and bounced a few meters away. Quiet couldn´t stand the pain and dropped onto the ground. She tried to ignore the pain and crawled on all fours in order to reach for the gun. Snake was faster, he took the gun, stood up and smiled while aiming at her.

  
“Looks as if they have left you.”

  
Quiet´s headache was so painful that she couldn´t think straight, but she somehow managed to form a last thought.

  
**What the hell is he talking about?**

  
He began to laugh. It sounded kind of weird considering his rough voice.

  
“I´m talking about your parasites. They died and left you vulnerable and worthless. You are a worthless piece of shit, you are nothing without your little friends. You will die like you deserved to die, crawling on the dirty ground like an injured pig. Say good bye you worthless cunt.”

  
He pulled the trigger.

Quiet woke up abruptly, her heart was racing and it took her a while before she could calm herself down. If she could sweat, she would probably be bathed in sweat.

  
**”It was just a dream, don´t be scared.”** she told herself.

  
Quiet was surprised by her own anxiety.

  
**”Why am I so scared? This wasn´t my first nightmare about The Boss and my failure. Ever since I failed my mission and got humiliated by him and his friend he has been haunting me in my dreams. But this dream was different. It felt so real and spirited, as if I was awake and really fighting him. I have the feeling that there is more behind it. It´s like a wake-up call from the universe. I need to prepare better in order to fulfill my wish and get revenge. We will meet soon, I can feel that and I will defeat him, because of vengeance, the only thing that keeps me going. It´s not about the parasites and my superhuman powers, it´s all about vengeance.”**

She stepped out of the cave and immediately began to train, determined to make her wish true and get revenge.


End file.
